


What are you doing Soonyoung

by prettypleasemomo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, comedy romance crack nonau seventeen meanie jeongcheol">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypleasemomo/pseuds/prettypleasemomo
Summary: A sick Wonwoo,a caring boyfriend/puppy of the nation Mingyu,Meanie fanclub president Soonyoung along with naughty parents JeongCheol and rest of the Seventeen.Here i present you the chaotic oneshot





	What are you doing Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> On their way to Chile for Diamond Edge Wonwoo becomes sick so leaving him at the hotel to rest Seveteen leaves for their activities.after coming back at midnight Jeongcheol along with Hoshi decide to sneak into Wonwoo's room

 As soon as Seventeen returned from the fansign and some other activities afterwards,Mingyu rushed to Wonwoo's room.Wonwoo was having a bowl of warm soup.It was already 12am.

Wonwoo heard Mingyu calling him and tapping on the door.He set his blanket aside and put the bowl on the night stand.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Mingyu hugged him tightly as soon as the door was opened, "I was so worried all day gosh!"

"Ah Mingyu get away from me", Wonwoo pushed him away closing the door, "Are you stupid? Yeah sure you are!" Wonwoo ignored Mingyu's pout and continued, "you wanna get infected too?" 

Mingyu pouted again, "Hyung! Its better to be infected and spend all my day with you" he grew excited.

"And wipe snot on my clothes all day!" Wonwoo sarcastically said while coughing.

Mingyu was not angry,he could never be angry on Wonwoo.Mingyu has had tried a lot these year but the one feeling he could not pull up against Wonwoo is anger.yeah he grew disappointed some times.

Wonwoo pointed at the other bed away from his own for Mingyu to sit.

"No!" Mingyu grumbled and slowly slipped himself under Wonwoo's blanket,pulling Wonwoo to sit beside him.

"Aish! This stupid boyfriend of mine" Wonwoo sighed.

Mingyu grinned proudly showing his canines.

Mingyu proposed to him just a week ago.

_'I Kim Mingyu want to let you know Jeon Wonwoo that I've been crushing over you since we first met in 2012.As i am an scared puppy so i couldnt tell you about this for 5 years but i wanna ask you now Will u be my boyfriend?I love you very much hyung please dont say no :('  Mingyu sent this written on a card with flowers of his favourite colour blue although they live in the same dorm just rooms apart.Wonwoo couldn't say no coz he felt the same._

After requesting Mingyu a thousand time he refused to budge even a single inch so Wonwoo gave up and let him sleep with him.

Mingyu hugged him very tightly,Wonwoo's head was near Mingyu's chest.Mingyu drew lines in Wonwoo's scalp trying to make him sleep.Wonwoo also hugged Mingyu by his waist and they both drifted into the dreamland.

 

 

"Seungcheol-ah!" Jeonghan cooed, this is the voice Seungcheol could die for.

"Hmm Hannie" Seungcheol replied looking fondly at his Hannie.

"I am also here please dont forget that whatever you do" Hoshi said in cute voice from the bathroom.

"Eyyy" Jeonghan said,"Hoshi-ah after you are done i want us to go to Wonwoo's room"

"He might be sleeping tho Hannie" Coups said giving Jeonghan the bread he was eating.

"Dont worry we will just sneak in and if he is awake thats good but if he's asleep we will leave the room in silence he wont even get to know" Jeonghan said.

"How?" Hoshi asked drying his hair.

"This" Jeonghan flashed an evil smile,showing them the magic key.

"This hoe!" Coups sounded proud while tickling Jeonghan.

"Lets go!!!" Hoshi pointed at the door.

 

"Isnt this illegal,only our manager could have this key" Hoshi whispered.

"Sshhh...i stole this so dont worry you know the god of evil is always with me" Jeonghan opened the door slowly with the magic key.

The room wasn't that dark only the night lamps were on.

"He is sleeping lets go back" Coups pulled Jeonghan's sleeves.

"Wait wait who is that with Wonwoo?" Jeonghan whispered.

"Oh.my.god" Hoshi almost squealed in low volume.

It was Mingyu who was with Wonwoo absolutely cuddled up like a happily  married couple.

"Wtf they r dating?" Coups asked Jeonghan in an extremely low voice.

"My meanie heart! My ship is sailing" Hoshi was almost jumping.

"Hold ur bro they will wake up" Jeonghan whispered, "and whats new about this like they are always sticking with each other.that was so obvious" He whispered to Coups.

Hoshi stepped forward and snapped a pic of Meanie sleeping together.

"What are you doing Soonyoung?" Both JeongCheol gritted their teeth.

"Ah this is for science purposes" Hoshi flashed a cute smile.

_'Bro guess what Meanie are dating.Mingyu and Wonwoo r together sleeping in Wonwoo's room_

_(/  *♢*)/   '_

Hoshi managed to message this to Seokmin along with the picture.

"Holy " Hoshi squealed few seconds after.

JeongCheol looked at him.

"I messaged this to the group chat " Hoshi was on the floor with his palm on his forehead.

Suddenly Hoshi's phone vibrated,

' _open the door you idiot we are here'_

showed the messege from Seokmin in the group chat.

Hoshi got up and opened the door.

All the members except Woozi came in.

"Why are you all in here" Jeonghan whispered in a very worried tone and Coups gesturedp them to be quiet.

"Couldnt miss this epic moment i guess" Boo Seungkwan grinned.

 Suddenly the Meanie fanclub president couldnt move his in the crowd and just stepped on Seokmin's feet.And Seokmin almost screamed but Jun and Minghao managed to put their hands on his mouth.A silent chaos was born.

Mingyu stirred a little.He was probably waking up.

The crowd lost their sanity in the fear and sensing an upcoming danger mama Jeonghan hurrily sent half of them to the bathroom and half of them were already under the bed.

And at this epic moment Meanie fanclub president had to it all up with his clumsiness.

The flower vase was on the floor with a loud sound and Hoshi was standing there like his feet were glued to the floor and he didnt know what to do!

 

"Soonyoung hyung!" Mingyu groaned in his sleepy tone.Wonwoo was also awake.

"Ah uhm ah i was i i was.."Hoshi couldn't even process what excuse he should make.

"How did u get in Soonyoung-ah?" Wonwoo sat up,Mingyu too.

"Achooo!!!!" Suddenly sound of sneezing came from under the bed.

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu in surprise.

"Ahhhhhh Cockroachhhhhhhhhhhhh" came out a screaming Boo Seungkwan from the bathroom pushing Vernon and Chan on the floor.

Wonwoo and Mingyu was dumbfounded as another "Achooo" came from under the bed.

Mingyu looked under the bed to find Jisoo under the bed sneezing his life out.And also Jeonghan,Coups,Seokmin squeezed together.

At this moment Woozi entered the room whispering to himself "Why is the room open like this" and saw the mess.

Hoshi was still standing at the previous position.

"I got a message so i came what the is going on here?" Woozi was dumbfounded.

"We wanna know too" Wonwoo sighed.

All the members from under the bed and those who were hiding in the bathroom came out and surrounded the bed.

"Actually we were here to check on Wonwoo thats all" mama Han tried to manage the situation.

"Yeah exactly we didnt came here to see Meanie sailing" Everyone glared at Seungkwan.

"We should leave now" they started to leave,Mingyu was standing by the door.

Soonyoung was the last in the line he grinned at Mingyu but suddenly his phone dropped.

Mingyu got down to pick it up but the Group chat chapter was  still open and as he squinted to see,his and Wonwoo's pic was on it.

As soon as Jeonghan noticed it who was just before Soonyoung,he snatched the phone from Mingyu's hand and grabbed Hoshi's hand to run out of the room in the speed of light.

Mingyu smiled as he understood what might have happened.

Wonwoo was still dumbfounded.

"Lets go to sleep hyung" he curled up himslef and Wonwoo again in the blanket,smiling in his mind.

_Everybody is a meanie trash._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ur thoughts.i wish Wonwoo my baby boy a speedy recovery


End file.
